The Agitator
by Hag9000
Summary: The Mallard house has an unexpected visitor on a stormy night. Note: This story assumes Bushroot has reformed and is friends with the Mallards.
1. Chapter 1

The Agitator by Eric Smith

The wind blew and the snow beat against the Mallard house as if it had a personal vendetta against it. The storm that had been forecast earlier had definitely come to pass. A similar storm was taking place inside the house.

"Dad, you can't see ten feet in front of you!" exclaimed Gosalyn. "Can't you stay home just this once instead of going on patrol?"

"Sorry, Gos, but crime isn't inclined to stop for a snowstorm." said Darkwing Duck as he adjusted his hat. "I'm taking the Thunderquack, it's not like I'm going to be plowing through the snow in a car."

"Um, it'll still be snowing up in the air." said Gos. "And I'll be stuck here alone as usual."

"Well, I believe you have some homework to do."

"Yeah, right, like there's going to be school tomorrow!" Gosalyn pointed to the picture window and the snow swirling around just outside it. "Nevertheless." said the crime fighter, giving his daughter his best no-nonsense look. "I'm not going to be that long, believe me, I don't particularly relish going out in this mess either, but someone has to protect the city." Darkwing gave her a dramatic looking spread of his cape. "Launchpad's waiting, I'll be back in a couple of hours." He gave Gosalyn a kiss, sat down in his Tower access chair, punched the activation statue and was gone.

Gos stared at the chairs for a few seconds, as if that was going to help. Then she slumped down on the couch and turned on the TV. The news was full of nothing but reports on the weather, and the rest of it was mindless sitcoms and reality shows. Gosalyn didn't feel like sitting through another viewing of "Disaster Island", once was enough. There weren't even any decent sports on. She switched off the TV, and decided she might as well do her homework.

Time passed. The ticks of the kitchen clock on the wall seemed to get louder and louder as it went by. Gosalyn was supposed to be doing math homework, but was doodling and making circles on the notebook instead. The wind blowing against the house was one distraction, and although she didn't want to admit it, she was worried about her dad. Even for Darkwing Duck, it was no night to be out. Even with Launchpad at the controls. He was so dedicated to crime fighting...too dedicated. Gosalyn didn't want him to stop, but just wanted him to realize there were some nights that it just wasn't a good idea. She doubted very much any crook in thier right mind would be out on a night like this.

Then came the knock on the door.

Gosalyn paused for a long moment. It was the wind, she thought. Tree branches knocking against the sides of the house. But then came another knock, louder, more insistent sounding. Still she sat there.

She knew it couldn't be Darkwing, he and Launchpad would have come back in the chairs. Maybe it was Honker, she thought, brightening. The two of them would find something to do. Gos jumped off the kitchen chair and went to the front door. There was another knock as she did so. She opened the door to a blast of snow in her face. But she forgot that in a hurry when she saw who it was.

Standing there, shivering, a scarf wrapped around his neck, was Reginald Bushroot.

To be continued...

Darkwing Duck and related characters are the property of Disney. This work is property of the author. (C) 2007 Eric Smith. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Agitator, part 2 by Eric Smith

Despite the snow and cold wind blowing in the front door, Gosalyn stood there for a few seconds and stared. Here was Bushroot, the mutant plant-duck, former member of the Fearsome Five and one of her father's worst enemies...then. And he was at thier door. It surprised her, because she was under the impression that he avoided going out in public whenever possible. And this was a heck of a strange night to pay a visit.

"Gosalyn...can I come in...please? Before I turn into a frozen vegetable?" the plant-duck pleaded. It surprised Gos to hear him use her name, but it did seem to snap her out of it. "Oh! Yeah...come on in." Gosalyn stepped aside. Bushroot entered and shook the snow off the purple petals on his head. "Oops, sorry." he said as he saw the snow he had tracked in on the floor.

"No big deal. I leave more snow than that when I'm out in the yard." said Gosalyn. She had recovered quickly, and began to think it was cool to have a real, live mutant in her house. It certainly beat doing homework. "Sit down." she said, indicating the couch. "Thanks." said Bushroot as he sat and rubbed his leafy hands together. "Phew, it's not a fit night out for plant nor beast." he said. "Have you seen the storm?"

"Um, yeah, I sort of noticed it in passing." said Gosalyn. "Bushroot...not to sound too subtle or anything, but what the heck are you doing here?"

"I have to talk to your dad." said Bushroot as he untied his scarf and laid it across the sofa's armrest. "Is he home?"

"No, he's out on patrol. He shouldn't be too long."

"Ok." The plant-duck kept looking out the picture window, as if he expected to see something besides the snow swirling around outside. Gosalyn thought about asking him why, but decided not to. "Want some cocoa?"

"Sure! With marshmallows?" said Bushroot, immediately perking up. "Coming right up!" said Gosalyn, in a much better mood. She did wonder why Bushroot couldn't handle whatever was wrong himself, with all his plant powers, but presumably he'd tell Darkwing what was going on. She brought out two steaming mugs of cocoa and handed one to Bushroot, who grasped it in his hands, the hot mug didn't seem to bother him at all. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." he said as he sipped the beverage.

"Just homework." said Gos. "Dad is making me do it even though there's not gonna be school tomorrow. I mean, look at it out!" She flung an arm towards the window.

"I know." said Bushroot. "I've been going through it all evening. Can I help you?"

"Sure!" said the little girl enthusiastically. Things were turning out really well. "Can you do math?" "Next to plants, math is my favorite subject!" said Bushroot as he sat down at the kitchen table.

A half hour passed. Bushroot was still in the kitchen doing Gosalyn's homework, Gosalyn was upstairs playing Space Zombies, part 2 when the Tower chairs spun and Darkwing and Launchpad appeared. "Whew, I think Gos was right, no criminal would be out in..." Darkwing stopped as he noticed the two empty mugs on the coffee table. "Hmm, Honker must have been here." he mused. "I could use a cocoa myself, you in, LP?" "Sure!" said Launchpad as he sat down and turned on the TV. Darkwing went out to the kitchen...and the first sight that met his eyes was Bushroot sitting there working on fourth grade math homework. "Hey, Darkwing." said the plant-duck, raising a leafy hand in greeting.

"GOSALYN!"

"Hi Dad!" said Gos as she bounced down the stairs. "Something wrong?"

"Oh, noo, nothing at all." said the crime fighter sarcastically. "I just come back from patrol in a raging blizzard and find the mutant plant duck Bushroot in my kitchen doing your homework. What makes you think anything is wrong?"

"Don't be mad at her, Darkwing, I can explain." said Bushroot as he got up.

"I wish you would." said DW as he made an 'after you' gesture towards the living room.

To be continued...

Darkwing Duck and related characters are property of Disney. This work is property of the author. (C) 2007 Eric Smith. 


	3. Chapter 3

The Agitator, part 3 By Eric Smith

They all sat down in the living room. "Gosalyn, time for bed." said Darkwing. She went upstairs, but stopped in the front hall to listen in. "After all, he didn't say go to bed." she reasoned.

"So...why are you here, Bushroot?" asked Darkwing. The plant-duck rubbed his leafy hands together nervously for a moment and took a deep breath. "Negaduck is after me." he said.

Darkwing frowned. "Negaduck is after a lot of people. What's so special about you?"

"Most people weren't former gang members of his. It seems he hasn't forgotten that."

DW waited for Bushroot to elaborate. "It happened this way..." Bushroot began his story.

"I was in town to buy some flower pots for my plant pals. I had finished shopping and was just passing an alley when I was roughly shoved into it. I didn't know what was going on, all I could see was a shadowy figure wearing a big fedora...I thought it was you for a moment!" He ignored the sour look on Darkwing's face.

"Then we moved under a light over a side door, and I saw it was Negaduck. My sap almost froze in my veins, let me tell you. He was sneering at me, and I had no idea what he had in mind, except I doubted it was to invite me to a tea dance. 'Long time no see, Bushy.' he said.

'What...what do you want?' I asked him. 'I hear you've turned all goody-goody, like the weakling you are.' said Negaduck. 'You seem to forget that once you're in the Five, there's no quitting. You're in for life.' He smiled, and his smile was pure evil. 'You know too much, way too much. Do you really think I'd let you run to the cops or Darkwing Duck?' " Darkwing leaned forward, now Bushroot had his undivided attention.

"I waited for Negaduck to finish. 'Here's the deal. You're going to meet me and the boys at the Old Haunt tonight and rejoin the gang. And you're going to be there, Bushroot, because I'll chase you down, and I'll find you, and you don't want that. No, you don't want that at all.' His eyes were those of a rabid Doberman. I trembled, having no doubt he meant what he said. 'Eight o'clock tonight. I don't care how bad the storm we're getting is, you be there, or else.' And in a flash of yellow and black, he was gone." Bushroot sighed and sat back on the couch.

Darkwing consulted his watch. "Well, it's obviously well past eight, so it's clear he'll be looking for you. What made you think to come here? Why didn't you go back to your greenhouse?"

"Because I knew that's the first place he'd go." said the plant-duck. "I couldn't think of anyplace else to come but here. Then I couldn't find your house, so I was basically walking in circles for hours in this storm. I didn't know what else to do."

"Bushroot." said Darkwing patiently. "Didn't it occur to you that Negaduck might have followed you here?"

"In this weather?"

"Yes, in this weather. You said it yourself--it would take more than a snowstorm to stop Negaduck. You were really taking a chance by coming here...and taking it with all of us, not just you. You're putting Gosalyn at risk, for starters."

"Aw, give him a break DW." said Launchpad. "I don't blame him for being too scared to think straight."

"Oh...I don't blame him either." said Darkwing. "But there's always that chance that Negaduck knows you're here. He's a very smart guy, you know. What are you going to do now?"

"I thought I could hide out here." said Bushroot. Say yes, Dad, thought Gosalyn with her fingers crossed.

"That won't stop Negaduck looking for you. Aren't you worried about your plants?"

"No...they can look after themselves. And Spike is there. If anything happens, they'll alert me telepathically. I know it's asking a lot, Darkwing, but as I've said, I didn't know where else to turn. I knew the police wouldn't be any good..."

Darkwing snorted. "You would have been better off just going to the Old Haunt. OK, Bushroot, you can stay here, but sooner or later we're going to have to deal with Negaduck. He dosen't make idle threats." The crime fighter looked out the window. "We can't do anything tonight, not in this weather. Let's all get some sleep. Bushroot, you can have the guest bedroom."

"I always take a glass of warm milk before retiring." said the plant-duck.

Darkwing sighed. Obviously, this was going to be interesting.

To be continued...

Darkwing Duck and related characters are the property of Disney. This story was written for non-profit entertainment purposes only. (C) 2007 Eric Smith. 


	4. Chapter 4

The Agitator, Part 4 By Eric Smith

It was still snowing the following day. As she had predicted, school had been cancelled for Gosalyn, and she was really looking forward to the day off. After all, how many kids had a mutant plant-duck to hang around with?

Drake climbed out of bed and put on his robe. All he was looking forward to was strong coffee. As he went downstairs, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, it seemed to him there was something he was overlooking. Then he heard a familiar, baritone voice say: "Oh, boy! Bacon."

Oh yeah...he had Bushroot as a houseguest.

The crimefighter entered the kitchen to see Gosalyn eating cereal, Launchpad reading the paper and Bushroot devouring a plate full of bacon and eggs. "Hi Drake!" greeted the plant-duck. "You didn't want any, did you?"

"Well, I WAS looking forward to having some bacon." replied Drake. "That IS my favorite breakfast."

"Oh, Dad, you don't need bacon anyway. It's not good for you." said Gosalyn as she shoveled another spoonful of Wacky O's into her beak. Drake restrained himself from making a comment on the amount of sugar she had put on the cereal. "I thought you didn't have to eat regular food." he said to Bushroot as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Oh, I don't have to. But I still enjoy it." said Bushroot as he put a forkful of scrambled eggs into his beak. "That," said Drake dryly, "is obvious." He sat down at the one empty seat. "I thought you were worried about Negaduck finding you."

"Oh, I am." said Bushroot. "But I'm sure we'll figure out a way to stop him."

Drake nodded. "We're going to have to be vigilant at all times. Frankly, I'm surprised Negaduck didn't follow you or track you somehow after he met you. He's a smart fellow, you know."

"What do you think he'll do, DW?" asked Launchpad.

"Hard to say..." mused Drake as he sipped his coffee. "Let's hope we find out his plans before he executes them."

A fist slammed down on a table some miles away. It belonged to the very subject of the Mallards' breakfast conversation, Negaduck. "I'll kill him...I swear I'll kill him!" the yellow suited crime lord snarled. "Nobody defies Negaduck and lives...especially not an overgrown celery stick like Bushroot!"

A goat dressed in a dark grey, double breasted suit listened patiently. "So where's the rest of your gang?" asked Hammerhead calmly.

"Those knobs have been told to lie low." said Negaduck. "I'm reserving the pleasure of chopping Bushroot into coleslaw for myself." Hammerhead nodded. "So why did you want me?"

"Because I'm paying you a hell of a lot of money to find him." said Negaduck. "I'd be too conspicuous. But I warn you, when you do find Bushroot, leave him to me or you'll take a dirt nap right after him." The look in his eyes could have frozen the Netherworld itself.

"Gotcha. What about the greenhouse outside of town?"

"I don't feel like dealing with those plants of his. Besides, even Bushroot isn't dumb enough to go back there to hide from me. It's your job to find out where he is." Hammerhead nodded again. "I'll find him."

"You'd better. Failure is not an option." Negaduck picked up a metal folding chair and proceeded to bend the seat part in half. "No, not an option at all." he finished as he tossed the twisted remains of the chair to the floor.

To be continued...

Darkwing Duck and all related characters are the property of Disney. This work is property of the author. (C) 2007 Eric Smith. 


	5. Chapter 5

The Agitator, part 5 By Eric Smith

Across from a plant nursery in the north end of town was a set of apartments. The occupants of one of these, with a window conveniently facing the nursery, were persuaded to relocate with the help of a large automatic pistol. Once the apartment was empty, Hammerhead and three or four thugs moved in.

"I want you guys to keep an eye on that place day and night." instructed Hammerhead. He held up a cell phone. "If you even think you see Bushroot, you're to call me immediately. But take no action against Bushy yourselves. Is that clear?" They nodded. "Right, boss."

"Don't screw up. If you do, you'll answer to me--or worse, Negaduck. You get me?" The look of fear that came into the eyes of the hardened criminals before him at the mention of Negaduck was answer enough. "Alright then. Get to it, I've got more work to do."

All over town, the same thing happened. Apartments and houses facing plant nurseries and flower shops were commandeered and used as observation posts by one or more of Hammerhead's men. The former occupants were warned not to say a word to anyone...and as with his henchmen, Hammerhead found that mentioning the name of Negaduck was an effective convincer.

"I've got every plant shop in the city covered." the gangster goat assured Negaduck a few days later. "If Bushroot shows his petaled head, I'll know about it seconds later. Then you will."

"Good." said the crime lord. "You made it clear to those knobs who they'd answer to if they got trigger happy?"

"Absolutely."

Negaduck nodded. "I hope so. Bushroot is mine...all mine." He reached out and crushed a glass cola bottle in his hand.

"Gotcha!" crowed Bushroot as another snowball slammed into Gosalyn's head. "Nice one, Honker!"

"No fair, two against one!" complained Gosalyn as she hurried to make some more snowballs. "You're supposed to be on my side Honk!"

"I promised to help him with his botany homework." said the plant-duck. "In return, he has calculated how to make perfectly round and perfectly aerodynamic snowballs. Quite fascinating, really." Bushroot scooped up some more snow in a leafy hand and prepared to throw it. "Sorry Gosalyn." said Honker shyly. "Not as sorry as you're going to be!" cried Gos as she started rolling up the biggest snowball she could lift and throw.

Then Darkwing appeared on the front step. "My, I'm glad we're all having a good time. I guess no one's worried that the most dangerous criminal in the city has him in his sights." He eyed Bushroot.

"Yeah...I guess I should be kinda lying low, huh?" said Bushroot as he dropped the snowball and stood up.

"Well, you are just a wee bit conspicuous out here." said the crime fighter. "You guys go ahead." said the plant duck as he left the snowball fight. "Spoil sport!" called Gosalyn to her father, but soon forgot it as she looked at Honker, who had gotten decidedly nervous now that the odds were even. The little girl got a positively evil grin on her face as she packed another snowball. "Uh...truce?" offered Honker.

"Any luck?" asked Bushroot once he, Darkwing and Launchpad were inside the house and sitting in the living room.

"Nope." Darkwing shook his head. "I've been all over the city, and no sign of Negaduck. If he is actively looking for you, he's doing a good job being subtle about it. Especially keeping it from me." He sighed.

"What if Negaduck isn't looking for Bushroot himself, DW? What if he hired someone else to do it?" asked Launchpad.

"Possibly." agreed Darkwing. "But I can't find anyone else, either." He paused. "I have noticed, though, that certain areas of town are quieter than they should be, and the common denominator is they're all in areas that have flower shops or plant nurseries. It's as if people there are afraid of something."

"Maybe Negaduck thinks I might seek help at one of those places, and he threatened them?" mused Bushroot.

"Could be. There has to be a way to find out for sure, and I think I know it. I just need one thing to try my plan out."

"What's that?"

Darkwing looked straight into Bushroot's blue eyes. "Bait."

Darkwing Duck and related characters are property of Disney. This story was written for non-profit entertainment purposes only. (C) 2007 Eric Smith. 


	6. Chapter 6

The Agitator, part 6 by Eric Smith

Bushroot's blue eyes were wide open and his anthers were standing straight up. "Bait? Me??"

"Relax, relax." said Darkwing. "I have everything planned. We're going to use you to draw out whatever's going on at the local plant businesses. Obviously Negaduck expects you to show up there sooner or later. When you do--as he expects--he'll show himself, or someone connected with him will. What they won't know is that Darkwing Duck will be watching, ready to spring on them." The masked mallard stood up and spread his cape wide for dramatic effect.

"Still risky for Bushroot, though, DW." remarked Launchpad.

"That's why we'll both be watching." replied DW. "There's no risk, because as soon as anything happens, we'll go into action. Don't worry, Bushroot, with Darkwing Duck on the job, nothing can happen."

"What's up?" asked Gosalyn, having caught the tail end of the conversation.

"Well, Darkwing plans to use me as bait to draw out Negaduck or someone working for him." replied the plant-duck.

"Oh, great Dad!" exclaimed Gos. "Why not just phone Negaduck and say 'Here's Bushroot, come and get him!' ? Geez."

"My plan can't fail." said Darkwing. "And I believe you have homework to do."

"I'll help you Gos!" said Bushroot before Darkwing caught him by the scruff of the neck. "That's not your job, and we have planning to do. To the Tower." The trio headed for the Tower chairs.

"Where is he?" brooded Negaduck as he studied a map of the city. The location of every flower shop and plant nursery in the greater St. Canard metropolitan area was circled. "WHERE IS HE?" the crime lord suddenly roared as he picked up a metal folding chair and drop kicked it halfway across the large room.

"He hasn't shown up yet." said Hammerhead. "We've got everything covered, there's no way he can show up at any of those places and not get nabbed."

"There's always a way." said Negaduck. "No plan is perfect." His voice was dangerously quiet. He fixed his black-masked glare on the goat. "What am I paying you for???" he suddenly bellowed. "What if he left town?"

"Impossible." said Hammerhead. "I've got every highway and road leading out of town guarded."

"Well, good for you." sneered Negaduck. "Because I am getting impatient, Hammerhead, and I'm beginning to doubt whether you're worth the money I'm paying you." He picked up his favorite chainsaw. "I want Bushroot, and I intend to get him if I have to destroy this entire city. But if a goat is close enough..." --he pulled the starter on the chainsaw and it roared to life-- "...he'll do for a warmup."

Hammerhead was almost deafened by the roar of the chainsaw, but that wasn't what made him tremble.

The Ratcatcher stopped near a small plant supply store. Darkwing took a cautious look around before getting off the bike and removing his helmet. With some effort, Bushroot removed his own borrowed helmet and peered around himself. "Now what?" he asked the crimefighter.

"Simple. You go into the store as if you're going to buy something. I had a look at this place earlier. There's just two doors, a back door and the main entrance. Notice it's a one-story building, so no one will be hiding upstairs. Launchpad will be watching the back, I'll be watching the front and the roof. The second someone appears, we'll go into action."

"Well...okay." said the plant-duck hesitantly.

"Bushroot, don't worry." said Darkwing. "You know I wouldn't attempt this if there was the slightest chance it could go wrong. We'll be watching every second. Okay?" He gave Bushroot an encouraging smile. "Okay." replied the plant-duck, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt.

"Then let's get dangerous!" declared Darkwing Duck.

To be continued...

Darkwing Duck and related characters are the property of Disney. This work is property of Eric Smith. (C) 2007 Eric Smith. 


	7. Chapter 7

The Agitator, Part 7 By Eric Smith

"I'll wave from the rooftop when I'm ready, so watch for it." said Darkwing. "We'll nab those nefarious ne'er do wells in no time." he added confidently, then disappeared into the building opposite the flower shop.

Bushroot stood there, very nervous, and feeling very exposed. He couldn't shake the feeling that someone knew he was there, and he kept glancing around instead of watching for Darkwing's signal as he should be. "Psst! Psst!" came a voice from above him, and he quickly looked up to see the masked mallard waving frantically. The plant-duck waved back, and took a deep breath as he headed for the entrance.

Darkwing lifted his binoculars to his eyes and watched Bushroot intently as he approached the shop. The slightest move, even the suggestion of movement from anywhere around it would send the caped crime buster swinging down. He almost jumped when a young voice piped up, "See anything Dad?"

Sure enough, it was Gosalyn. "What are you doing here?" Darkwing demanded.

"Do homework instead of miss all the action? Right, Dad." replied the little girl. DW sighed, it was too late to take her home now. "Stay down and keep quiet." he said.

Bushroot entered the store. It seemed normal--well lit, and the plants all around him relaxed him right away. But right away he also got a telepathic signal from them warning him of danger. The plant-duck tensed and prayed Darkwing was watching. Suddenly, a man popped up from behind the counter. "It's you...you're the one they're after! Get out of here before they terrorize me further!" Before Bushroot could do anything, the man came at him waving a broom. "Wait...I..." Bushroot started to explain before the rear door burst open and in came Hoof and Mouth, whom the plant-duck recognized immediately as Hammerhead's henchmen.

"Get out of the way!" cried Hoof, grabbing the store owner and throwing him into a display of adobe plant pots. The crash alerted Darkwing, who grabbed his rope and with a quick "Stay here!" to Gosalyn, swung down.

"This is all a big mistake." stammered Bushroot. "Yeah, and you made it, by double crossing Negaduck." sneered Hoof as he pulled out a big, black automatic pistol and aimed it at Bushroot's head. "Now you're coming with us, and make it snappy." "Yeah, snappy!" echoed Mouth.

Just then, a huge cloud of blue smoke appeared in the doorway. "I am the terror that flaps in the night!" came Darkwing's voice, then he appeared out of the smoke. "I am the steroids in the athletes of justice! I am Darkwing Duck!" Bushroot breathed a sigh of relief. Darkwing pulled out his gas gun. "I knew you two stooges would be in on this." He noted Launchpad appearing through the back door. "Put up your hands or suck gas!"

"Suck bullets!" yelled Hoof as he opened fire. Bullets cracked through the display windows and ricocheted off the walls, but Darkwing was much too quick as he leaped up and forward, and knocked the gun out of Hoof's hand with a web kick. Launchpad cracked a clay pot over Mouth's head. "Well done, LP." said DW, just as Hoof slammed a fist into Darkwing's face. Swiftly, he kicked the crime fighter in the stomach. "So much for the great Darkwing Duck." He retrieved his pistol. "This is gonna be a pleasure."

"Eat fertilizer!" came a young voice, as Gosalyn threw a handful of it into Hoof's face. That gave Launchpad a chance to deliver a high kick into his back, sending the horse crashing to the ground in great pain. Darkwing got up. "Nice going guys!" he complimented them. "I guess that just about wraps it up."

"Not quite." came a voice from the door. There stood Hammerhead, holding an Uzi pointed at Bushroot's head. "Anybody move and the green goof gets ventilated." Hoof and Mouth went over to stand beside thier boss, looking murderous. "Negaduck is waiting for his prize." said the goat.

"Do something, Darkwing!" cried Bushroot. "Shut up." said Hoof, giving Bushroot a vicious kick in the side. The plant-duck yelled out in pain. "Let him go, you bastards!" shouted Darkwing in rage. "If you want someone, take me!"

"You're not the one the boss wants." said Hammerhead as he nodded to Hoof and Mouth, who threw a burlap sack over the shaking plant-duck. "We'll be leaving now." Hoof and Mouth carried Bushroot away while Hammerhead kept the gun trained on the others. A second later, the sound of doors slamming and a truck driving away.

It was quiet for several seconds in the wrecked shop. "What now, DW?" asked Launchpad.

For once, Darkwing had no answer.

To be continued...

Darkwing Duck and related characters are the property of Disney. This story is property of Eric Smith. (C) 2007 Eric Smith. 


	8. Chapter 8

The Agitator, part 8 by Eric Smith

Bushroot couldn't keep long droplets of sweat from running down his face. He was being held by Hammerhead, with Hoof and Mouth standing nearby. They were in an old warehouse, almost bare save for a few crates, a table and chairs. And a chainsaw. Bushroot tried not to look at that. He also tried not to look at the door at the far end, for he knew who would be coming through it.

As if reading his mind, the door suddenly burst open, and in stepped the plant duck's worst nightmare, the crime lord Negaduck. The yellow suited villain gave Bushroot a look that would have turned molten lava to ice. He walked closer. Any moment now, Bushroot thought, he would pick up the chainsaw and start it. He couldn't stop himself from trembling.

Negaduck stopped about ten feet in front of them. "Hello, stupid." he growled. But he wasn't looking at Bushroot--he was looking at Hoof. "What do you mean, boss? We got Bushy for ya." protested the horse.

"I'll tell you what I mean." said the crime lord. "My orders were not to hurt Bushroot. You disobeyed those orders. Do you know what happens to people who disobey my orders?"

"I didn't-" Hoof began, but that was as far as he got. The back of Negaduck's hand slammed across his face, causing the horse to reel with the shock. "I saw you. You kicked Bushroot in the side. I had tapped into the flower shop's security camera as soon as you contacted me."

"He wasn't hurt." said Hoof, blood trickling from his mouth. Negaduck's answer was to smash his fist into Hoof's midsection. Hoof folded like an accordion and lay prostrate on the ground. "I don't care if he wasn't hurt!" yelled Negaduck. "I was reserving the pleasure of punishing Bushy for myself, and you cut into that!" He hauled Hoof to his feet and delivered another brutal backhand, knocking him flat. "Get this piece of crap out of here." Negaduck ordered Mouth, who obeyed, trembling. He dragged the unconcious horse into a side room, leaving drops of blood behind.

"And now for you." Negaduck said to Bushroot. "You should have done the smart thing and joined me. But instead I see you palling around with Darkwing Duck. Well, his time is coming. But he's going to see what's coming first." The crime lord made a quick gesture with his head, and Hammerhead dragged Bushroot towards the door Negaduck had come through. They emerged into a larger area, with empty shelves. The plant-duck recognized it as an abandoned supermarket.

"This place has a great freezer section." said Negaduck. "I figure turning it on full blast should turn you into a frozen vegetable in about--30 minutes." Bushroot felt faint. Cold was deadly to plants, even cold that wouldn't harm most people. He knew how cold a freezer could be made, and he doubted it would take even 30 minutes for him to freeze to death.

But Negaduck wasn't finished. "However, I want you to suffer for a long time. I want you to feel those vine like arms of yours, and those root feet and those stupid petals on your head freeze. Then I want you to feel your mind going, even as you're in agony from the cold. And I want you to have lots of time to think about what happens to people who turn against me. So I'll make it an hour--and I'll enjoy watching every minute." Negaduck pointed to a large steel door. "Throw him in!"

Only then did Bushroot notice his hands were in handcuffs. Negaduck opened the freezer door, and Hammerhead hurled the plant-duck in. The shock of hitting the already ice-cold floor made Bushroot cry out. "There's plenty more where that came from." said Negaduck. "If it's any consolation, Darkwing and his friends will probably get the same thing. Ciao, bush breath!" The door slammed shut. Bushroot heard it click into place.

Bushroot struggled to get to a sitting position. The cold wasn't too bad yet, but it was getting worse every moment. He tried moving his wrists to free himself of the handcuffs, to no avail. Even if he could free them--how would he get out? There was nothing in the room but the camera Negaduck was no doubt watching him on, and the coils on the wall the carried the freon gas that made the freezer work.

Now the cold seemed to be settling on him like a blanket, but not one that gave any comfort. Darkwing couldn't help him, the crimefighter didn't even know where he was. But then Bushroot got an idea, and he knew he had to act fast, before the cold really set in and robbed him of thought. He began sending a telepathic message out, as strongly as he could make it, using every ounce of his plant powers. And he prayed.

To be continued...

Darkwing Duck and related characters are the property of Disney. This story is the property of Eric Smith. (C) 2007 Eric Smith. 


	9. Chapter 9

The Agitator, part 9 by Eric Smith

Darkwing Duck sat brooding in his house. It had been only a short while since they had returned home from the fight in the flower shop, and Bushroot's successful abduction by Negaduck's goons. It had been the perfect plan...it just hadn't worked.

"What do we do now, DW?" asked Launchpad.

"What do you want me to do?" snapped the crimefighter. "I have no way of finding Negaduck, and no way of fighting him if I did find him. Let's just drop it, shall we?"

"Dad, you can't abandon Bushroot! He's our friend!" said Gosalyn. "If you won't look for him, then me and Launchpad will go." She started for the door, clearly assuming LP would follow her. "Gosalyn, don't be ridiculous." said Darkwing. "Just let me think a minute, will you?"

"There's no time for that!" exclaimed his daughter. "Who knows what Negaduck could be doing to Bushroot?" Darkwing shook his head. "If I know Negaduck, he wouldn't just rub out Bushy. He'd make it slow and methodical. He'd want the pain to last as long as possible...what's that?" He looked out the picture window in the living room and saw a small tree's branches tapping against the window. "Must be the wind." he said.

"But, DW...there's no wind." said Launchpad. Darkwing took a second look at the tree, and noticed its tapping was not random, but in a rhythm. And it was getting increasingly urgent. "Wake up and smell the hot cocoa Dad!" said Gosalyn. "Bushroot must have sent that tree here to get us! It'll lead us right to him!"

"Darkwing Duck following a tree?" asked the crimefighter. But obviously there was nothing else to go on. When they went outside, the tree ran across the snowy lawn and into the driveway, clearly intending them to follow it. "I feel like a Lassie movie." said DW. "Let's go!"

The cold was really setting in now, and Bushroot found it hard to think. He tried to tear the Freon tubes from the wall, but lacked the strength to do so. He had hoped his telepathic message would get through, but so many things could have gone wrong. "Negaduck!" he called out. "I give up! I'll join you!" It was sheer desperation, but it was all he could think of.

"Too late, bush breath." sneered Negaduck's voice from the speaker. "You had your chance. I'd guess you only have ten minutes or so left--choose what you want to say carefully." The plant-duck sighed. He couldn't move his arms or legs now, and he could feel his thoughts fading. "Ask Darkwing to look after my plants..." he said telepathically to any plants who might hear him. A tear squeezed from his eye and rolled down his cold cheek.

The Ratcatcher screeched to a stop outside a warehouse. "He's in here?" asked Darkwing of the tree, which shook its branches in what the crimefighter hoped was an affirmative. Pulling out his gas gun, DW motioned for Launchpad and Gosalyn to stay back, and opened the door. Everything seemed empty and quiet. Looking around carefully, DW saw a light shining through a door at the far end. He advanced slowly, never letting his guard down, never lowering his gun.

Then he heard a groan as he passed a door. Suspecting a trick, he opened it slowly with his foot, gas gun at the ready. Then he felt sick. Hoof was sitting there, almost unrecognizable with his face covered with blood, his eyes blackened and teeth missing. "Launchpad, don't let Gosalyn come over here." said Darkwing. "Who did this to you?" he asked Hoof.

"N...Negaduck...I...kicked Bush...root..." whispered the badly beaten horse. Then he passed out. "Call an ambulance, LP." said Darkwing. "I'm going after that maniac now." He abandoned caution and raced for the door.

Darkwing kicked the door open and found himself in an empty supermarket. There was nobody in sight. He moved forward...but there was no indication of anything unusual. Could the plant have been wrong? It didn't seem likely, who else could have spoken to the tree and given it directions? Then DW saw the tree standing by a freezer door, hitting it for all it was worth. The crimefighter immediately ran over and pulled it open.

Bushroot was lying there, curled up. For one awful moment Darkwing thought he might already be dead. But he could see the plant-duck was still breathing, barely. He was unconcious, though. Moving fast, the crimefighter carried him out of the freezer to where Launchpad and Gosalyn stood in shock. "Is...is he..." said Gos, barely able to speak. "He's alive." said Darkwing. "But only just. Here, hold him close, warm him." he instructed as he ran over to a large sink and started running hot water. "We'll immerse him in this."

"Well, here's an inspiring sight." came an all too familiar voice. "Darkwing Duck playing nursemaid to an overgrown weed." Negaduck stood there, pointing a gun at them. Hammerhead and Mouth were next to him, also armed. "Drop it." said the crimelord, nodding at Darkwing's gas gun. "I knew you were sick, Negaduck...but I never knew you were this sick." said DW, looking at Bushroot being hugged by Launchpad and Gosalyn. At least he was starting to move.

"Whatever." sneered Negaduck. "You're wasting your time, in fact you shouldn't have bothered to come for that useless piece of compost. Now you're all going to freeze, just like him. Put them all in the freezer!" Negaduck ordered Hammerhead. The goat moved forward, pointing his gun at them. "You heard Negaduck...move!" But he had reckoned without the small tree. It leaped forward and wrapped a branch around Hammerhead's wrist, with the intense strength that all plants possessed. The goat yelled in pain and tried to throw the tree off, as he did so his pistol went off, nearly hitting Negaduck.

Darkwing Duck didn't hesitate a moment with the distraction. He jumped forward and delivered a solid web kick into Hammerhead's midsection, knocking the goat backwards and into the freezer. Mouth fired a shot at him, but DW was anticipating that and dodged. Launchpad carefully put Bushroot down and put a headlock on Mouth that caused him to faint after a moment. "Get Bushroot out of here!" said Darkwing.

"You knobs!" Negaduck yelled at his henchmen. "Do I have to do everything myself?" He dropped his gun and advanced on Darkwing. "It's going to be a pleasure kicking the crap out of you." he said in an ice cold voice. Then he launched himself into a kick meant to break Darkwing's neck. But DW ducked at the last second, and Negaduck crashed into the wall and fell into the sink full of hot water. "AAAIIIEEEE!" he screamed, splashing water all over the floor. Darkwing grabbed him and flipped him over his shoulder, sending him into some metal shelves that used to hold meat, which crashed to the ground.

"Give up yet, Negadope?" asked Darkwing, and his answer came a second later when Negaduck leaped up and slammed into DW, landing them both in the hot water that had by now overflowed the sink and was flowing across the floor. Darkwing was on top, and kept punching Negaduck in the face. He couldn't keep this up for long, however, as the crimelord was piston kicking him in the stomach. Finally Negaduck shoved him off and grabbed Darkwing by the suit. "You like water?" he snarled. "Here!" He shoved Darkwing's face into the sink full of water, and the crimefighter had no time to adjust to the shock of the water before he realized Negaduck intended to drown him.

By this time, the ambulance had arrived and was loading Hoof aboard. Launchpad could see he was badly hurt, and was grateful that Gosalyn was too busy looking after Bushroot to pay attention. The plant-duck was shivering badly, but at least he was awake. He clung to Gosalyn, sobbing, which she overlooked just this one time. "It'll be OK Reg." said Launchpad. "Negaduck..." mumbled Bushroot through his tears. "Darkwing is taking care of him right now." LP assured him.

Darkwing knew he couldn't keep this up forever. Negaduck's grip was like iron, and he was losing oxygen fast. Even trying to kick the crimelord was difficult because of the water covering the floor, making it slippery. But then DW thought of something else. He brought his left hand up in a karate chop aimed directly at Negaduck's lower arm. With a yell, Negaduck immediately let go and Darkwing was able to pull himself out of the water. With no hesitation, he delivered a spinning crescent webkick that sent the yellow-jacketed villain flying into Hammerhead, who had just emerged from the freezer and now went back in with Negaduck. "The perfect place for you two--the cooler!" said Darkwing as he slammed the door.

After summoning the police, DW went to check on Bushroot. The plant-duck was much calmer, and looking much warmer. "Thank you for saving me." he said. "I should be thanking you." answered Darkwing. "If you hadn't sent that plant to my house, I never would have known where to look for you." The crime fighter turned to Launchpad. "How is Hoof?" "Pretty bad." said his sidekick. "They say he'll make it, but he'll be out of the crime business for a long time." "The price of dealing with someone like Negaduck." said DW with a knowing nod. "Well, let's get out of here. Bushy, I gather you could use a warm bath and a bowl of hot soup?" Bushroot nodded eagerly. "You bet. But not vegetable soup, please!"

EPILOGUE

Gosalyn threw down her pencil for the third time. "This homework is IMPOSSIBLE!" she complained. "Can't I call Bushroot to help me?"

"Noo, because homework is your job, not Bushroot's, and you know he's taking a nice long rest in his greenhouse." said Drake.

Launchpad looked thoughtful. "You know, Bushroot had a lot of guts to come here even though he knew Negaduck was after him, and to use himself as bait."

Drake nodded in agreement. "Not to mention sending a message to that plant when he was trapped in the freezer. He didn't know if it would be heard, and he knew that was the only chance he had. I give him credit for that."

"I'm glad you feel that way Dad." said Gosalyn.

"What do you mean?" asked Drake. There was something suspicious in the tone of her voice.

"Bushroot was wondering, when he's finished his rest, if you could use another sidekick. One who knows the best salad bars in town."

Drake groaned.

THE END

Darkwing Duck and related characters are the property of Disney. This story was written for non profit entertainment purposes only. (C) 2007 Eric Smith. 


End file.
